Ma gourmandise à moi
by hime-yuuko-chan
Summary: Quand Murasakibara n'as plus rien à manger et pas d'argent sur lui et que l'appartement de Kuroko n'est pas loin ... une mini-fic toute chamallowww et sans lemon ... [ Murasakibara.A , Kuroko.T ]


Me revoici me revoila , cela fait deux fanfics entières pour aujourd'hui , j'y ai passer 1 h pour la précedente et une vingtaines de minutes environ pour celle-ci *w* , je ne me lasserai jamais d'écrire , et j'ai déjà fait les résumés des onzes autres prévus ...Elles seront , je pense , toutes postées avant dimanche .Cette fanfic est comme je l'ai dit dans le résumé sans lemon et un peu chamallow ( et aussi relativement courte ) , je voulais faire un truc Kawaii *w* donc tout public ^^...Sur ce , Bonne lecture ^^

_Ma gourmandise à moi_

Il faisait beau aujourd'hui , le soleil était au rendez-vous et un petit air frais se faisait sentir apportant sa petite touche de fraîcheur , hors voilà , Murasakibara lui ne voyait pas comme ça , le temps il en avait un peu rien à faire , tout ce qu'il voulait c'était manger , mais malheureusement pour lui il avait oublié son porte-monnaie chez lui et n'avait plus rien à grignoter . Son appartement était à une heure et demie de l'endroit où il se trouvait actuellement , aussi quelle idée de partir aussi loin , toujours était-il qu'il ne pourrait jamais une heure et demie en marchant sans nourriture . Il pensa à l'appartement de Kuroko qui habitait pas loin , le bleuté aurait sûrement quelque chose à manger pour lui , il partit donc d'un pas décidé vers l'appartement d'un de ses anciens coéquipiés . Arrivé devant l'appartement du turquoise il frappa .

_Du côté de Kuroko _

Kuroko étais en train de jouer avec numéro deux lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un frapper à sa porte , bizarre , personne ne l'avait prévenus . Il se leva donc et lança une dernière fois la balle à son chien avant d'aller ouvrir . Il tomba alors nez à nez avec...Murasakibara , celui-ci semblait presque mort et Kuroko ne vit aucune nourriture nul part , il se dit alors que celui-ci était malade ..Il le fit donc entrer et lui dit " bonjour " ...le violet se contenta dele saluer de la main puis lui demanda :

-" ...t'aurais pas un truc à manger...? "

_Retour au mode normal_

Kuroko compris alors que le violet qui habitait assez loin avait eu une panne de nourriture ...Il partit vers son frigo et sortit six glaces avant d'aller s'assoir sur le canapé ou s'était assis son ami . il lui en tendit une et en pris une également puis déposa les autres sur la table qui se situait en face . Il déballa sa glace pour commencer à la manger lorsqu'il vit le violet se pencher sur la table pour en prendre une autre et remarqua un batonnêt et un papier juste à côté ...Il ouvrit de grands yeux et manqua de s'éttoufer , une chose était sûre , son ancien camarade était un monstre ...Il se rendit alors que numéro deux était monté sur le canapé et qu'il s'était installé sur Murasakibara , qui lui carressait la tête affectueusement . Kuroko trouva ce tableau très mignon , et continua de manger sa glace tranquillement , se demandant tout de même pourquoi s'était aussi loin de chez lui , il lui poserait la question plus tard .

Le bleuté perdus dans ses pensées ne remarqua pas que le violet s'était approchait de lui , ainsi lorsqu'il sentit un coup de langue sur sa joue il tourna la tête pensant que c'était numéro deux qui avait fait ça , il fut alors très surpris lorsqu'il découvrit le visage de son à seulement quelques centimètres du sien . Le violet et lui fit remarquer :

-" Ta glace coule ..." avant de se remettre à lui lécher la joue , enlevant la glace qui coulait , il lui lêcha ensuite le menton et le cou . il prit ensuite la glace des mains de son ami et la mit sur un papier avant de la poser sur la table , puis il lui attrappa la main et la lui lécha , passant sa langue entre les doigts du bleuté qui rougit et bégéya :

-" a-arrête murasakibara-kun , c'est gênant..."

Le violet se contenta de finir le nettoyage improvisé de son ami et l'embrassant puis il lui dit en souriant :

-" tu es une très bonne friandise ..."

_ END _END _

Voilou voilà , je trouve ça trop gnon , et vous vous en pensez quoi ? revieww pleeeaaassseee ! ...je compte en mettre deux autres ce soir , cette fanfic m'as prit à peine 20 minutes , c'est pas assez , j'ai encore envie d'écrire - doigts qui me démangent - ...En ésperant que ceci vous aura plus ...ps : je compte aussi faire une fanfic Murasakibara x Himuro , à l'intention de Guest ...


End file.
